


Piano Man

by ink_writes16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Theres a bit of clintasha but that'll come later, but theyre cute and gay and disastrous, maybe some angst later, pianist!Steve and singer!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Bucky is a former marine struggling to find work. He meets Steve, a new piano player at his favorite bar, owned by Natasha who is ex-CIA. Steve plays, Bucky sings (not that he'd tell him that). They could be a powerful duo. Or maybe more?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The bar was relatively quiet, save for mumbled conversations and some soft music playing from the overhead speakers. Everyone was either too distracted or too drunk to notice the door close. The figure was wearing dark jeans and a faded hoodie, a beanie not entirely covering his mess of long, dark hair. He moved around the bar, going to the far side so he could face the door and have his back toward the furthest wall. If it were up to him, he’d be sitting in that back corner but Natasha glared at him slash upped the price every time he dragged a table and chair over.

He surveyed the room. There were the usual drunks he saw whenever he came, which happened to be more often now than it used to be, and a college kid from NYU or wherever coming to a “quiet place” to pretend to study. His eyes settled on the only difference he saw since last time he’d been there. A light hung down over a black baby grand piano and illuminated the musician sitting on the bench, whose eyes were closed as he played, his mouth pressed into a tight line. His blonde hair stuck up a bit, not exactly messy but not tidy either. Jeans and a slightly-too-tight t-shirt, under a brown leather bomber jacket. 

“You want your usual, Barnes?” Bucky’s attention snapped away as he looked to the redhead behind the bar.

“What?” 

Natasha looked a bit amused. “Your usual?”

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” he mumbled, absentmindedly as he looked back over at the pianist. He opened his eyes for a split second and swayed a little as he switched seamlessly to a new tune. Bucky was mesmerized; he watched his hands moving almost effortlessly. No music, his eyes closed, and just a hint of a smile. Bucky noticed the mic stand off to the side and wondered if he sang too. 

“Earth to Barnes.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he turned back. “What?” 

“You found a job yet?”

He paused and shook his head. “No one wants a crippled marine.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ve told you, I want to find a job on my own. Not because I used to screw the manager.”

She gave him an annoyed look. “I’m not the  _ manager _ , I’m the owner.”

He laughed. Natasha understood what it was like, readjusting to civilian life. She was former CIA and it took her nearly a year to figure out what she wanted. She’d gone from high school to the CIA and had risen fast through the ranks. She led Special Ops teams for three years before leaving. She bounced around from job to job until she decided she didn’t want to work for anyone. So she scraped up as much money as she could and bought an open space in a strip mall. Three years later, she has a booming business and no one to answer to but herself.

“What happened to ‘I don’t get into the lives of patrons, I just make sure they can get home safe’?” 

She laughed. “You know full well you’re not a patron anymore.”

He ignored her comment. “When’d you get that?” He jerked his head in the direction of the baby grand. 

“I thought a pretty face might bring in more attention,” she smirked. He frowned at her. “Instead of ogling him like an edgy teenager,” she goaded, handing him a drink, “why don’t you talk to him? His name is Steve.”

Suddenly thanking some unknown deity that it was dark enough that she couldn’t see the slight blush that had crept up to his cheeks, he took the drink. “Piano’s a nice touch,” he muttered. She smiled and turned away to help another customer. He recognized the song and hummed along, singing a few of the lyrics softly under his breath. Or so he thought. 

The piano faltered and trailed off for a moment. He looked up to see what was wrong. The blonde was looking at him stupidly, fingers poised above the keys, gorgeous grey-blue eyes staring into his. Bucky’s heart skipped a beat and smiled as he returned to his drink.

A few seconds later, someone tapped Bucky’s left shoulder, making him jump and turn quickly. Steve, clearly startled by his reaction, stood behind him, an awkward and confused look on his face. Bucky had to turn around and hide his face for a moment before looking back at him.

“I-uh…” the other laughed nervously. “I heard you singing while I was playing… I’ve got an open mic if you want to take the floor? I’ll accompany; name a song, I probably know it. Of course, you don’t have to- it’s just an offer-” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh.

Steve sighed and held out his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

A mischievous smirk tugged at Bucky’s lips as he scanned him. After a moment, he took his hand, pausing slightly before saying, “Bucky Barnes.”

Steve smiled and pointed over his shoulder. “I’ve got a mic if you want to sing.”

He shook his head. “No, you sounded good; I don’t want to steal your thunder.”

“I’m not really getting much from this crowd.” Steve motioned to his audience.

He hesitated and looked around. “Maybe another time.”

Steve looked back at the piano. “Can I at least buy you a drink? Uh, another drink?”

Pulling a stool out next to him, he nodded. “I wouldn’t mind that.” The blonde sighed like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he sat. 

“Good.” 

Bucky smirked as he brought the glass up to his lips. “Yeah… good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what if they had shared a few drinks? So what if Bucky couldn't stop thinking about him? That didn't mean Sam had to meet him like an over-protective brother.

Bucky eased the door open. The living room was dark and he looked toward the kitchen; lights out. He let out a quiet breath and closed the door softly. As soon as he clicked the lock in place, a pillow bounced off the back of his head and the lamp behind him turned on. He sighed and turned to see Sam, arms crossed in front of him, with an eyebrow raised expectantly. They stood like that for about a minute, Bucky’s hand holding the lock and Sam waiting for him to speak. The latter eventually spoke first.

“So?” 

“ ‘So’ what?”

Sam threw another pillow but Bucky caught it and tossed it back.

“Where were you?”

Bucky scoffed, turning and busying himself with the mail on the entry table. “What? Did I miss my curfew?”

“You’re never out this late. Was it a girl?”

Sam’s, Sam’s, bill.

“Was it a guy?” This time, Bucky couldn’t hide the smile that spread across his face. Too late; Sam saw it and laughed, stepping closer. “It  _ is  _ a guy!”

“I’m going to hit you,” Bucky threatened, reaching to pick up the first pillow. 

“C’mon, Barnes. Tell me about him.”

He sighed. “He works at Nat’s-”

“A bartender? Really?” He hit him with the pillow and Sam stumbled back. “Alright, alright, finish.”

“He’s a  _ musician _ ,” he started, glaring, “at Nat’s. He’s cute but it’s not going to go anywhere.” 

Sam made a face as he dropped onto the couch. “Liar; you want it to.”

“That doesn’t mean it will happen,” Bucky shrugged, heading into the kitchen. He grabbed one of Sam’s reusable water bottles. The kitchen table was littered with papers and manilla folders;  _ so that’s why he was up so late.  _ When he turned around, Sam was standing in the doorway. 

“Jesus-” Bucky mumbled, jumping a little.

“So I want to meet him-”

“Why are you so interested?”

“Because a  _ guy  _ might get you out of my apartment,” Sam said with a laugh.

Bucky rolled his eyes and pushed past him. “If I’m that annoying, just tell me to go.”

“Where would you go?”

“Nat’s actually got an extra bed.”

“Then why don’t you stay there?”

“Because...you asked first,” he lied. 

The truth was, he felt closer to sam than to Nat, not that she’d ever done anything to make him feel that way. Sam understood when Bucky would snap and glare at him until he went away. He didn’t try to get him to talk the way Nat might. He just let him be until he came back and mumbled an apology.

“I still want to meet him,” Sam said, pulling Bucky out of the depths of his mind. 

“Absolutely not,” he objected, shaking his head. 

“Whatever, Barnes. I’m going to bed.”

“You’re not meeting him.”

“Mhm, sure.” 

Bucky could tell he wasn’t getting anywhere in arguing and rolled his eyes, taking his place on the couch and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He watched Sam disappear into the kitchen, heard the shuffling of papers, then watched the door to his right close as he retreated. He sighed and subconsciously rolled his left shoulder. 

When Bucky had come back stateside and was sent to the VA, he met Sam, who encouraged him to get a job and a place. He told him he was staying with a friend- a lie he was able to hold for maybe five months (longer than he’d expected). He thought Sam would be mad when he found out but he merely stared at him and sighed. Then after Bucky had left, Sam sent him an address telling him to meet there. Eight months later, he was still crashing on the couch. He paid for his own necessities and food. Sam still “gently pushed” him to get a job and his own place, but he all but ignored it.

_ “It’ll help you readjust.” _

_ “I’ve been back for a year. I’ve readjusted enough.” _

Which only got him a glare in return.

* * *

“Hey, Nat. Is that job offer still up?”

“Is this because of my newest employee.”

He could hear the smirk through the phone. “No. Sam’s about ready to kick me out.”

“Right. And there’s nowhere else you could go?”

Bucky sighed and shook his head. “Do you want my help or not?”  
“Fine, fine. I’ll put you on night shifts; you think you can handle it?”

He furrowed his brows and leaned back. “Why night shifts?”  
“That’s when Steve works.”

He could practically see her smug look. “Natasha-” He was too slow; she hung up and he tossed the phone onto the cushion next to him. “I’m gonna kill her,” he mumbled under his breath. His phone buzzed and he flipped it over to read the message.

_ You start tomorrow night. Do not be late. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was going down, bouncing off of the tall buildings around him. Bucky opened the door to the bar and went in, taking a deep breath, the familiar smell of alcohol and Nat’s cooking. There was no music which meant Steve was not there yet or-

He stopped in his tracks. Steve was sitting at the bar where they had sat a few days before, laughing. Sam was laughing next to him, a half-full glass in front of him. Steve caught sight of Bucky and waved him over. 

“Hey, Barnes,” he smiled, making Bucky nearly melt. 

“H-Hey, Rogers.” He tried to force a smile as his eyes moved to Sam. “What are you doing here?” 

Sam shrugged, “I wanted to meet the guy you were talking about. ‘S he here?”

After a moment of confusion, Steve’s face flushed a light pink and he laughed awkwardly. Bucky sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Sam, oblivious in the moment, looked back between the blushing pair. 

“What?”

Steve cleared his throat. “So you two know each other?”

Bucky nodded, thankful for the topic change. “Yeah, we’re roommates...sort of.”

“Oh my god, Barnes.

The blonde gave a surprised face, ignoring Sam’s interruption. “Oh, I didn’t realize. Sam got me in touch with Natasha for the job.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “ _ You _ know each other?!”

“Wait, hang on,” Sam interjected again, pointing at Steve. “ _ You’re  _ the musician?!”

“Wilson,” Natasha said, coming out from the back. “You’re so far behind.” She looked at Bucky. “C’mere. I need to teach you to make a decent drink.” He did as she said, smiling one last time at Steve. 

“How long have they been talking?” He asked, washing his hands at the sink. 

“Jealous?” she teased, looking up at him with an eyebrow raised, placing a glass in front of him. “Watch me.” 

Bucky scoffed nervously, paying close attention to what she did. “No. Sam’s not smooth enough to pick up a guy like Rogers. I just don’t want him to say anything that’ll make me look bad.”

“About an hour. But seeing as how neither of them knew you knew each other, you’re probably safe.” She finished, stepping back so she could observe him. 

Bucky let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Good. If he says anything stupid, I’ll kill him.” He was a fast learner and it didn’t take him long to finish the drink.  
“Like Sam knows your deepest secret,” she scoffed, moving the glass out of the way to start another. 

“Right…” 

She sighed. “I told you not to tell him too much. That’s what you get for living with him.”

“He wouldn’t exactly give me a choice,” he defended, watching her work again.

“You’re the one who told him you were sleeping out of your car.”

“He was trying to invite himself over.”

“Not like that. I would’ve let you use my place.”

“And it wouldn’t be weird if I had pictures of my ex all over my apartment. Pictures I’m not in.”

“You could have told me to take them down. Clint’s got a bunch of paintings from his niece I could’ve put up.”

“Nat…” he hesitated as he tried to remember what he was supposed to do next. He got it and finished the drink. “He was bound to find out.” 

“I’ve still got an extra bed if you want it,” She said, turning back to go into the kitchen.

“You gonna tell me if I did these right?” He called after her. She stuck her head out the door and tossed an apron at him. 

“Those are their refills.” She nodded toward a couple sitting at one of the tables before ducking back into the kitchen. 

He shook his head and tied the apron around his waist, taking the drinks to the table with an awkward smile. 

* * *

The sun was long gone and the lights were set low. Bucky had busied himself with the customers coming in, anxiously glancing over at Sam and Steve while desperately hoping Sam didn’t make him look like an idiot.

“Barnes, c’ mere,” Steve called, waving him over. Bucky raised an eyebrow as he moved. “Wilson tells me you  _ can  _ sing? So it was you I heard?”

Bucky glared at Sam. “I don’t know why he told you that. He-”

“Don’t lie, Buck,” Steve interrupted with a smile.

Bucky hesitated and looked down, busying himself with a spot on the counter. “I was drunk?” He tried, inwardly wincing at how bad of a lie it was.

“He’s got a voice that would make the angel’s jealous,” Sam smirked, unaffected by Bucky’s withering glare. “You guys should do a duet.”

“Bird-“

“Steve can play-“

“Wilson-“

“Wolf can sing-“

“I don’t-“

“That sounds like fun,” Steve cut in. “But only if Bucky wants to.” He threw him a lopsided smile. How could he say no to that face?

“Fine.” Steve’s face lit up and he stood, looking at Bucky expectantly. “Wait,  _ now _ ?”

“Yes, now. C’mon.”

Bucky reluctantly moved around the counter and Steve took his hand excitedly, pulling him toward the piano. Bucky set the mic up and looked at his accompaniment hesitantly. Steve smiled and started to play. He immediately knew the song and laughed softly, watching for his cue.

Bucky couldn’t help but stare as Steve played. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace as if all the problems in the world had disappeared. A faint smile tugged at his lips. His eyes fluttered open and his smile widened, only distracting him more. He mouthed a few of the lyrics, reminding Bucky what was happening. He didn’t miss his entrance this time, which made Steve laugh in amazement.

Bucky turned away from him and looked at Sam, who was watching with smug amusement. He hesitated just before the finale and looked at the oblivious Steve. He’d closed his eyes again, but when he opened them, Bucky was already halfway out the door. The music stopped and Bucky heard the scraping of stools as he broke into a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to have a consistent update schedule but that didn't happen. Chapter 3 will be coming soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky just wants to have a nice morning of coffee with his sister to avoid his problems. Is that too much to ask??

Everyone told him he was crazy for walking around Brooklyn instead of driving or getting a cab. Whenever they went on their tangents about how their “best friend’s boyfriend’s brother got hit by a car,” he would tune out. It was easier for him to clear his head. Or maybe it was that walking gave him the opportunity to be more distracted by the city. He could get places faster and he didn’t have to worry about parking or stupid drivers. Well, not as much anyway. 

Now, he was walking down the street, smiling a little as he saw his sister at a table in front of a cafe. Rebecca’s phone was to her ear and she was blushing a little. She caught his eye and he heard her giggle quietly and mumble something. She put the phone face down on the table just as he sat. 

“Who was that?” Bucky asked, taking one of the coffees from in front of her. 

“You know exactly who that was,” she said, looking like she was about to burst. 

“I can’t believe you’re dating a girl named Persephone,” he joked, taking a sip of the black coffee. “Who even names their kid Persephone anymore?”

“We’re not dating anymore,” she mumbled, trying and failing to look uninterested. He raised an eyebrow and she held up her left hand with the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her. “We’re engaged.”

“No way!” He smiled as she showed him the ring. He examined it for a moment before shrugging. “Sorry, little sis, you can’t marry her. She didn’t ask for my blessing.”

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “No, but she talked to mom. Who called me at five this morning about it.”

He laughed and sat back in his seat. “Congrats, kid. I’m really happy for you.”

Her face fell and her brows furrowed. “What?” He raised an eyebrow in question. “Oh, c’mon. I’ve known you for twenty-seven years. What’s wrong?”

He watched her for a moment before dropping his gaze to the cup in front of him. 

“I met a guy.”

“ _ Oh _ ?” she teased, putting her elbow on the table and leaning her chin on her hand as if she was listening to a story.

“Calm down,” he laughed. “It’s not going anywhere. I don’t think he’s interested anymore.”

She swatted his arm. “What did you do?”

“Wh- ow! Why do you assume it’s my fault?”

“Because it usually is.”.”

He frowned. “Rude.”

“Do you have a picture?”

“No, why would I have a picture?”

She rolled her eyes. “What’s his name? I’ll find his Instagram.” She reached for her phone. 

“Bec, no.” 

“You did the same when I started dating Percy.”

“Yeah, well you guys are getting married,” he shrugged. “Besides, I scared this one off. It’s not going anywhere.”

“Scared him off?” Her eyes flicked to his left arm and he subconsciously tugged his sleeve down.

“It’s a long story.” She sat forward again, an eyebrow raised expectantly. He sighed and told her the story of what happened. How Steve had caught him singing, how Sam had stepped in, how they had done the duet (her face lit up at that), and how he had run out.

“Jesus, Bucky,” she sighed when he’d finished. “You know that he likes you, right? Like of all the things you missed, you picked up on that?”

He rolled his eyes; he actually hadn’t picked up on that. “I came for a nice cup of coffee, not dating advice.”

“You missed it?!” She said, almost whispering. 

“There was nothing to miss!”

“You sang a  _ duet _ ; that’s basically like singing karaoke at the club.” He laughed. “He’s already head over heels in love with you. Percy and I didn’t do a duet until the fifth date.”

“Neither of you can sing.”

She feigned hurt. “It was karaoke night and we were drunk. We had no shame.”

“God, I hope someone recorded it,” he smirked.

“You are never getting that footage,” she insisted. 

“I’m definitely getting that footage.” 

Her phone pinged and she flipped it over to look at the message. “I gotta go. Percy and I’ve been staying at mom’s.”

“You left Percy at home? Alone?” 

“It’s not going to be that bad,” she waved him off.

“Alone with  _ mom _ ? After you get engaged?” Becca sat up a little straighter. 

“I need to go.”

Bucky laughed and watched her gather her stuff. His smile faded as he looked past her. 

“Rogers?”

She furrowed her brows at him and turned to follow his gaze. Steve stopped next to the table, nodding awkwardly at Becca and smiling hesitantly at Bucky. 

“I…didn’t mean to interrupt...Sam said he hadn’t heard from you. He said this is where you come for coffee in the mornings.”

She looked at Bucky quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

“Steve this is my sister, Becca,” Bucky sighed, noticing how Steve’s shoulders relaxed the slightest when he said sister. “Bec, this is Steve, a...friend of mine.” 

She smirked knowingly and Bucky groaned inwardly. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers.”

“You too,” he smiled, shaking her hand. She turned her attention back to her brother.

“I’ll see you later.” She started to stand and pass him but he grabbed her wrist, giving her a look that said: “Do you have to?”

“I will see you later,” she repeated pointedly, giggling. She turned back to Steve. “I’ll see you around?”

Steve looked at Bucky, who put his head in his hands. “I hope so.” Bucky smiled to himself as Becca laughed. She tapped Bucky’s shoulder to get his attention, turning so Steve couldn’t see her mouth, “Don’t lose this one.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Bye, Bec.”

She smiled and disappeared around a corner. Unlike Bucky’s, Steve's smile didn’t fade, but it did change from politeness to...something else. Hope? Relief? He sat across from Bucky, studying him for a moment. 

“We’ve all been trying to call you,” he cautioned. Bucky just shrugged, eyes fixed on the coffee cup in his hand. 

“Turned my phone off.”

“Sam said he didn’t see you after you left.”

“He wouldn’t have. I didn’t go back to his apartment. He hasn’t tried calling me.”

“You turned your phone off,” Steve smiled.

“Oh…right.”

Steve chuckled softly. “Buck-”

He stood before he could get another word out. “I should probably go too. Nat wants me to come in to show me how to do things.”

Steve clenched his jaw. “Wait, just...just tell me what I did wrong,” Steve said in a small voice. “Was I too forward with the whole duet? I honestly didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“It had nothing to do with you.”

He shrugged helplessly. “Then what was it?”

Bucky hesitated. What was he supposed to say? That he was scared? That he really liked Steve and couldn’t stop thinking about him? He would never tell that to someone he trusted the most. He hardly knew Steve. But he liked him. More than he had liked anyone in a long time. Then again, maybe Steve was just like that. Maybe he liked doing duets with his friends because they were friends. And it didn’t mean anything more than that. Bucky didn’t want to mess up and ruin a friendship by assuming that Steve wanted more than friendship. He was fine with just being friends with Steve; it’d tear him apart inside, but he’d manage. 

“Bucky.”

His name drew his attention back. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He grabbed his coffee and sighed. “I’ll see you later, Rogers.”

Bucky turned and headed back the way he had originally come, leaving Steve without an explanation. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened next was a mystery to the both of them. To one, the world was exploding in the best way possible, everything spinning around him. For the other, it was the opposite. Everything was finally falling into place, like pieces of a puzzle.

Bucky tossed the empty cup in the trashcan on the street corner, pulling his phone out. He turned it on as he waited for the light to change. He had a handful of missed calls from Sam and an unknown number, who he assumed was Steve. They’d blown up his phone with messages too. One specific message from Becca stood out:

_“Don’t mess this up, James. I can tell how much you like him.”_

He smiled to himself and glanced back toward the café at Steve. He knew he owed him an explanation. But how do you explain your feelings to someone else, when you don’t really understand them yourself? How can you like someone _this much_ when you’ve only just met them? And how do you go about telling them that every time you see them your heart jumps just a little? And how do you tell someone that you've never felt this way about anyone else, even though you've only just met him? And what do you say when-

Another pedestrian bumped his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. He crossed the street, shoving his hands back into his pocket in an attempt to keep them still. When his phone started vibrating, he jumped a little. The name displayed told him it was his mother. God knows what she would do if he missed it.

"Hey, Ma," he answered.

"James, hi."

"How are you?"

"I need to ask a favor of you?"

"Whatever you need." There was a pause, a small hesitation that told him everything he needed to know.

"Tomorrow is your father's birthday..."

"Ma-"

"Usually your sister would go with me but-"

"I can't."

"Have you gone? Since the funeral?"

Bucky sighed, "I haven't, no."

"I don't want to go alone."

He fought the urge to refuse again but he hadn't seen his mom since he'd first come home. 

“Fine, I’ll go.”

“Thank you, James.”

“Can we leave from your place?”

“Sure, honey.”

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

He mumbled his goodbye and tucked his phone back into his pocket as he came to Nat’s apartment. 

__

Bucky knocked on the door of his childhood home. He pulled his coat closer around his shoulders to block out the morning cold. The door opened to reveal his mother in a black coat. It was clear that she’d already been crying.

“Hey, Ma.”

“Hey, James,” she said, giving him an encouraging smile. He pulled her into a hug. “Thank you for coming.”

“Bec said she wasn’t busy today,” he said, pulling back.

She hesitated. “I...didn’t know another way to get you to come. I understand if you don’t want-” 

“It’s okay,” he said, shaking his head. “I guess it’s time I see him anyway.”

She nodded and smiled again. He led her to her car, offering to drive and not taking no for an answer. She gave him the directions as they drove but other than that the trip was silent. Bucky didn’t really need directions; he’d driven to the cemetery countless times, but never had the strength to actually visit his father’s grave. He would sit outside the gates and be at war with himself. He always wanted to please his father. So he had followed in his footsteps. And look where it had gotten him. 

Bucky parked and sighed, holding the gear shift tightly. His mother covered his hand comfortingly. He looked over to her, her smile calming him. They climbed out and walked arm in arm. He was lost in his thoughts when his mother stopped, pulling him to a stop with her. He followed her gaze to the stone in front of them. 

**_George Barnes_ **

**_Loving Husband, Father, and Friend_ **

Bucky clenched his jaw. It wasn’t fair. His father died while he was out on a mission. He came back to looks of pity and sympathy and he didn’t know why. When he checked in with his superiors, they told him to sit. He assumed he had done something wrong. They broke the news, his father had died in a car crash, and all his senses shut down. He had just returned from a dangerous mission. His own life had been at stake but his father’s was taken instead. The next few weeks were a blur. They’d sent him home to be with his family but he hadn’t been with them; he needed to be on his own. He had shown up to the funeral but requested to go back into the field a few days later. He hadn’t been back here since. 

His mother’s voice pulled Bucky out of his thoughts again. She was talking to the grave- to his father, he supposed. He took a step back to give her a bit of privacy. But another voice floated toward him, another familiar one. His curiosity (and maybe his paranoia) got the better of him and he looked around. 

A figure, not too far away to recognize, was talking to another grave. Bucky thought it better not to disturb him, out of respect. He wondered who he had come to see. 

* * *

Bucky closed the door to Sam’s apartment, looking around for his roommate. Sam came around the corner and just looked at him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t call…” Bucky said, slowly.

“Nat texted me when you were at her place. At least I knew you weren’t dead.”

He shrugged. “I expect nothing less. I stayed the night at her place. Barton nearly threw me out.”

“What about the night before that?”

“I…” He shrugged again. “Didn’t sleep.”

Sam sighed and shook his head moving back to the table where his paperwork was spread out. Bucky followed him hesitantly, not sure if he should ask what was on his mind. He sat down in one of the chairs and took a breath, picking at the glove he wore over his prosthetic.

“I know you probably can’t talk to me about this because of confidentiality…But, uh, I went to visit my dad’s grave today with mom…” Sam looked up at him and Bucky could almost see him shifting into Counselor Mode. “I saw Steve there…talking to one of the graves.”

Sam paused and shook his head. “That’s not mine to tell.”

Bucky sat silently for a minute or two contemplating his options. “Are you allowed to give me an address?”

* * *

He looked at the paper Sam had given him and then to the number next to the door. He knocked again. 

“Do you...need something...” A voice faltered behind him. Steve. He straightened a little when he saw Bucky. 

“Hi,” he mumbled. Steve only sighed and pushed past him to unlock the door. He motioned for Bucky to follow. “I’m sorry for avoiding you lately. Honestly, it has nothing to do with you, I’m-”

The way Steve looked at Bucky stopped his rambling. He cautiously stepped closer. “I don’t mean to be insensitive when I ask this… I saw you at the cemetery early today…” 

Steve leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms with a sigh. “What’s your question?” His tone was dry and made Bucky rethink everything. 

“I guess… Are you okay?”

Steve’s expression softened. “My dad died when I was young. For a long time, it was just me and mom.” He clenched his jaw, avoiding Bucky’s gaze. “Then, a month before I graduated, she got sick. I used to tell her everything. When things get especially hard or complicated… I dunno, talking helps, even if it’s not the same.”

“I didn’t mean to make things confusing,” Bucky said after a moment, stepping closer.

Steve flushed a little, standing up again and scratching the back of his neck. “N-no, you’re not…that’s not what I meant I just-” He cleared his throat. They stood there for a minute or two, silently, neither knowing how to proceed. Steve took a step. “Bucky-”

What happened next was a mystery to the both of them. To Bucky, the world was exploding in the best way possible, everything spinning around him. For Steve, it was the opposite. Everything was finally falling into place, like pieces of a puzzle.

Steve was the first to pull back, his hand on Bucky’s cheek. Bucky just stood there in a daze, his mouth moving to form words that didn’t come.   
“Right…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happened. Not that anyone knew anyway. Life went on, Bucky and Steve were “friends and coworkers”. They continue in a (not-so-) secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took,,, so long for no reason in particular but chat 6 is in progress already!!

Nothing happened. Not that anyone knew anyway. Life went on, Bucky and Steve were “friends and coworkers”. Steve asked Bucky to keep it quiet for now. At the moment, Bucky was standing by the windows in the front, watching Steve play, his mind shutting everything out except the music. He was playing  _ another  _ love song.

“Barnes!” A hoarse whisper pulled Bucky out of his trance.

“What?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Stop ogling him. I need you to get these drinks out.”

He flushed and took the drinks, trying to avoid her. When he brought the tray back, she was cleaning up a spill drink on the bar top.

“What’s going on with you and Rogers?” She asked casually. He just shrugged. “If you like him, just ask him out.”

“You trying to set me up, Romanoff?” He smiled.

“I’m just tired of you two pining after each other. It's been a week since that cute little duet you did,” she added teasingly.

It was his turn to roll his eyes as he started to fix a new drink. “We aren’t  _ pining _ after each other.”

Sam sat at the bar with a smirk. “It’s not? I guess it’s normal to play love songs over and over. And stare longingly at each other.”

“No one asked you,” Bucky grumbled. He left to take up another cup of coffee to the studying college kid. He heard the other two start to whisper behind him. Instead of going back to the counter, he shoved his hands into his pockets and moved casually to Steve’s side, his back to Natasha and Sam.

“Really?” He smiled, “with the sappy stuff?” Steve just grinned and played louder. “You’re annoying,” he mumbled.

“You love me,” Steve replied playfully. Bucky couldn’t stop the wide grin that broke out. He laughed nervously and Steve’s fingers faltered on the keys as he realized what he said. “I didn’t…sorry.”

“It’s fine, just…caught me off guard.”

He smiled sheepishly up at Bucky and started playing, as if he was trying to fill the awkwardness.

“Wolf,” Nat called from behind. 

“Coming,” he called over his shoulder. He turned back to Steve- whose shoulders were more relaxed with the distraction. He must’ve been thinking the same thing as Bucky. 

“Walk me home?” He asked softly. Steve smiled and nodded. 

He turned back to Natasha and Sam, who were looking at him with the same expression: inquisitive eyebrows raised. 

“I’m going to slap you both,” he muttered. 

* * *

“I think we should tell them,” Steve said quietly. They were outside the bar waiting for Clint and Nat as they closed for the night. 

“Sam’s not here. He’ll be mad if he finds out later.”

Steve shrugged, “You can tell him later.”

“Or I can go to your place and I’ll tell him later?” Bucky raised his eyebrows.

“I...” Steve paused, his cheeks flushing lightly. “There’s paint all over. It looks like a tornado went through.”

“What happened?” Bucky asked with a laugh. 

“I was painting and I spilled...and fell. It’s a whole mess. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to keep apologizing,” Bucky said. “Not to me; you didn’t do anything.”

The blonde lowered his eyes. “Habit, I guess.”

“It’s one I’ll help you break,” Bucky promised softly. Steve met his gaze and smiled. “You guys ready?” Clint asked, holding the door open for Natasha, who was pulling her jacket further around her shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his side. Bucky raised his eyebrow at Steve; he nodded. 

“We have to tell you something.”

“We’re...kind of...dating,” Steve finished. Natasha looked at Clint with her hand out, palm up, an expectant smirk. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet, slapping the twenty into her palm. 

“Wait, you knew we’d get together?”

Natasha pocketed the money. “Yeah. It was really about when you’d tell us .”

Steve and Bucky smiled at each other. The former spoke up next: “Who’s ‘we’?”

“Us and Sam,” Clint shrugged, obviously broken up at the loss of his money. Or it could have been that he was “mad” about losing a bet to his girlfriend.

“Well,” Bucky shrugged. “If Sam’s out any amount of money because of me, then I’ve done my job.” 

Steve shook his head. “You’re mean to him.”

“Aw, thanks, babe,” Bucky joked, putting a hand over his heart in a playful gesture. The “babe” sent Steve blushind, which made the others laugh.

“C’mon,” he mumbled. “I’ll walk you home.”

They said their goodnights to Natasha and Clint. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Bucky felt Steve slip his fingers between his own. He looked at their hands then up at Steve, who was staring straight ahead, trying to act normal. 

He met Bucky’s gaze.

“‘S this okay?”

“Perfect,” Bucky smiled. Steve blushed again and laughed softly. 

* * *

“Sam!” Bucky called, closing the door behind him. there was no response. “I’ve got some news you might want to hear.”He stepped further into the apartment; all the lights were out. 

“Sam, are you here?” Bucky flipped on a light, half expecting Sam to be there with a pillow to throw at him. He was wrong. He moved to the kitchen, finding nothing but his roommate’s cellphone. He checked the bathroom and Sam’s room. 

No sign.

Panic rose in him and his mind travelled to worse case scenarios. Someone from Sam’s past found where he lived and took his revenge. 

_ But that's not _ -

Or worse, someone from Bucky’s past, using Sam as leverage. 

He heard footsteps outside the apartment door and he forced the thoughts from his head. He ducked back into Sam’s room and looked around, eyes settling on the dresser. Getting on his knees, he felt underneath it and found the gun Sam kept there for emergencies. It was unbalanced and light. It was unloaded and he didn’t know where Sam kept the ammo.

_ Maybe they won’t notice. _

The front door opened and Bucky heard someone speaking rapid Spanish. He heard the click of the door as it closed and he took that as his cue. 

Bucky moved out of the room, weapon at the ready.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Sam put one hand out in front of him, a grocery bag in the other and his eyes wide. “Why do you have that?”

Bucky sighed and lowered his arm. “Jesus Christ, Sam…”

“Barnes, what is going on?”

He shook his head, otherwise standing still. After a moment, he dropped to his knees, leaving the gun on the floor as he buried his face in his hands. Sam dropped to sit cross-legged in front of him. Neither spoke; Sam just waited.

“ ‘M sorry,” Bucky mumbled after a while. 

“It’s okay. It wasn’t loaded.”

“I...was hoping the  _ intruder _ didn’t notice.”

“That’s understandable.”

Buccky took a breath and moved his hands, his face red and tear streaked. “Who were you talking to?”

“The cute girl from 14,” Sam shrugged. “She doesn’t speak much English.”

“I didn’t know you were bilingual…” Bucky confessed quietly. 

“I learned it as a kid,” he explained. “I wanted to help as many people as I could.”

Bucky smiled at that. He went quiet again, tugging the end of his sleeve further over his left wrist. 

“Nat says I’m out twenty bucks,” Sam prompted with a smirk, Bucky’s smile widened and his cheeks turned red. 

“Uh, yeah. Steve and I are...officially a thing.”

Sam groaned. “On one hand, I’m happy for you, but on the other, I now owe Nat money.”

“I know what the bet was for,” Bucky started slowly. “But how did you know?”

“It was so obvious!”

“No, it wasn’t?”

“The love songs, the heart eyes from across the room, the quiet conversations.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and buried his face in his hands. 

“You’re not as subtle as you think,” Sam teased. 

“How long did you say?”

“Sometime next week. Clint gave you three or four days but Nat said tonight.”

Bucky shook his head. “Leave it to Nat to see right through us. I’m surprised she didn’t know sooner.”

“She knew right away,” Sam scoffed. 

“Wh- She did?” Bucky turned red again. 

“At least she said she did.”  
“I wouldn’t doubt her,” he smiled. “It never ends well.”


End file.
